1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reciprocating engine which utilizes the pressure difference between a partial vacuum generated by a flame-free vacuum means and the ambient atmospheric pressure as a source of power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to utilize cyclic or periodic pressure differences between a partial vacuum and the ambient atmosphere applied across a piston as a power source to operate an engine. Various methods have been suggested for creating this pressure difference and many of them have involved combustion of a fuel. In one proposed system, a combustible fuel is periodically burned within the cylinder adjacent the low pressure side of the piston to create a partial vacuum on that side of the piston as the fuel is consumed, resulting in a pressure difference across the piston which causes the power stroke. Upon completion of the power stroke, air is admitted into the cylinder adjacent the low pressure face of the piston to substantially equalize the pressure across the piston and permit it to return to the beginning of its power stroke where the cycle begins again.
The disadvantages with these types of systems are self-apparent. The systems tend to be complex and some sort of combustible fuel as well as an ignition source to ignite the fuel are required. These disadvantages have become increasingly negative during the recent energy crisis and fuel shortages.